Coping with change
by blackhawk21
Summary: a month after avengers, all the avengers decided to stay at stark tower with Pepper and tony, what will happen when to amazing smart girls appear at the stark tower asking for help? will the avengers come together as a family for theses girls or will the avengers and co. all fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"_**the first thing"**_

_**This is my first fanfic, don't know if I should keep going. If you would like me to keep going, please review. I might only be able to update once a week if you want me to keep going.**_

I was 7 and The first thing I remember is being inside my warm cozy house with my twin sister and my parents. We where all playing monopoly together and my dad went to go get some coffee for himself and my mom, and grab some milk for my and my twin grace. Than I heard a scream and my mom was rushing us out side, the last thing I remember is my mother yelling " take care of each other Irene and grace stick together" than everything went black.


	2. chapter 2: waking up with avengers

_**Waking up with avengers**_

_**Didn't get any reviews so I could be writing this to none but hopefully some people might look at it.**_

I was awakened by a sharp pain in my neck, I could here voices chatting around me but I could not understand what they where saying. After about 20 minutes my brain started to unfussy, than I suddenly remember Grace. I bolt right up and I start telling people telling me to relax. Who are you, where is Grace? I ask very quickly. Slow down I hear some one say. I am doctor Bruce Banner, this is Tony Stark. Your sister we believe will wake up in a couple of hours all right? Con I ask you some questions? I am guessing tony stark asked me. Sure I reply. Ok I am Tony Stark as you probly know, we need to verify a few things ok? Fine I reply. You are 12 correct? Yes. You are Irene Faith Romava right? A. You have a twin sister Grace Joy Romava correct? thank-you that is all we need for now, you should get some sleep before Grace wakes up. Alright I reply as I am falling asleep.

How is she mister Stark? Our information is correct fury. Irene faith Romava age 12, long dirty blond hair, emeralds eyes, 5,7" birthdate may 12 2001, her sister grace joy Romava age 12, brown medium length wavy hair, 5,6" brown eyes birthdate may 12 2001. But there is still no saying how they got here fury. Repled a confushed Tony Stark. Sir agent romanoff and agent barton are back. A young hotshot told fury. Great send them to the debrifing room. Yes sir


	3. Chapter 3: debriefing room

_**Debriefing room.**_

**Short chapter today. Thank-you to all who is reading! I will try and update at least once a week. Reviews are welcome!**

**Smile always!**

Agent Romanoff agent Barton what did you find? A booming voice filled the room. We found out that terrorists entered the romava's house and shot the parents when they where seven, the girls known as Irene and Grace escaped before the terrorists got them. Replied agent Barton. There is no file on where they have been for the other seven years. Added agent Romanoff. Alright director fury sighed dismissed. As agent Barton (Clint) went to the lunchroom with agent Romanoff (Natasha) and found a nice quiet table in the corner of the room. What do you think of those girls Barton? I think it is really strange nobody knows what happened for seven years and why their parents got murdered, its all really bizarre Romanoff. Clint replied. Hey Nat, I thought we stopped the last name thing for now. Whined Clint. Fine Barton. Natasha replied. Tasha? Ya Clint? I think we should go see the girls. Fine. Was Natasha's only reply as they got up and left.


	4. Chapter 4:meeting Irene and Grace

Chapter 4: meeting Irene and grace

_**Sorry guys for the late chapter. Been really busy with school and church etc.. 47 people have read this! I am sooooo excited. Had no reviews yet though **_

_**Sooo here is the next chapter**_

_**Diclaimer: DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR ANYTHING WITH S.H.E.I.L.D only Grace and Irene are mine.**_

Once we entered the infirmary a nurse lead us to the two sleeping girl. As we entered, we saw who must be Grace sat down in her bed reading a newspaper. Hello grace I am agent Clint Barton of S.H.E.I.L.D and this is my partner agent Natasha Romanoff of S.H.I.E.L.D. Clint greeted. Hey I'm Grace Romava as you probably know this is my sister Irene Romava. Grace informed us. Has she waked yet? Natasha asked pointing to Irene. No grace sadly replied .

_**SOOOO …. Hope I get some reviews! I will try to update at least once a week. Thanks to those 47 people who have read this!**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Smile always**_


	5. Chapter 5 waiting

Chapter five. Waiting

_**Chapter 5-waiting**_

_**Sooooo I have had 64 people read this and the number is going up every day!**_

_**I have had one favorite! Sooo excited! I am willing to have any ones ideas or plots or stuff or suggestions etc. **_

_**So here is another chapter since our band teacher decide we would be in the library for an hour doing silent work instead of band sooooo yeah here is another chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANY AVENGERS! Only grace and Irene are mine. **_

About ten minutes later there was a small cough from the other side of the room. Suddenly the computers where flashing and nurses and doctors where rushing in pushing Clint out. After half an hour of this one of the nurses went to get Clint, as they entered Clint took a seat next to the computer. The doctor was showing Clint some things on the screen. Then they all turned to me, Grace the doctor started. Doctor maybe you should let me handle it and you just step outside for a couple of minutes. Clint told the doctor. Of course Agent Barton replied the doctor. What is this all about? Asked Grace and where is Natasha? O.K. first Nat is on a quick mission. And this is about um… WHAT Grace nearly yelled your sisters um…TELL ME! This time Grace did yell and the doctors and nurses came running in to see why she was screaming and Clint explained to them Grace was a little mad and finally got them to go back outside. Clint what is this all about? Grace asked again. Ok Grace your sister may never wake up.

_**Mahaha a cliffhanger sorta **_

_**Like I said before reviews are welcome any requests are welcome or any feed back is welcome as well. If there are any books you thing I might enjoy you are welcome to add that in a review or in PM **_


	6. Chapter 6 we all have a family

WHAT! grace yelled again. why? grace calm down you are making the doctors nervous. clint tried to reassure her. Irene has been in a coma for 2 weeks and now she is going on to life support and her brain isn't functuing properly right now. clint explained. you dont under stand do you? she has been through worse than this, she has to wake up she is the only family i have left. grace whispered. this made clint a little worried about what these girls have been doing for the last 7 years to go through worse than this, but clint left. i DO under stand grace. no you dont clint. grace when i was 7 my parents died in a car accident, me and my brother barney went into a foster care system. when i was ten he asked me to run away with him to the circus, a little after we joined i got the job with the bow, i was called the amazing hawk-eye for hitting my correct target every-time. while barney got the job back-stage, barney got really mad so we left the circus and ran away and agent coulson brought me back to SHEILD. oh so you dont have a family either? no i do have a family, nat and coulson are my family and the avengers are also my family, even though they are not blood related, there are many kinds of familys. oh, where is agent coulson? um he...he um he died right before the battle of New York. oh i am sorry i shouldn't have mentioned it its fine grace. why dont you get some rest while i see if nat is back. alright.

- sooooo i am wondering if i should bring Phil Coulson back. he comes back in Agents of SHEILD, but i dont know what you want, so i will see what the reviews say;) so please read and review!ohhh and i had over 80 people read! hope i get some reviews!this is AWESOME!


	7. authors note

_**hey guys, **_

_**thank-you to all of you who are reading!**_

**_i am so sorry i have not been updating i now it gets annoying!_**

**_summer holidays are close so i might not be able to update till summer holidays in 1 week and a half but i will update more during summer!_**

**_i still haven't got any reviews:( sorta making me feel like i shouldn't keep going but o well:-(_**

**_if you want some more storys to read hear are some that get updated at least 2 times a week:)_**

**_relint by cuppatea13_**

**_the challening by silmarilz1701_**

**_little spider by simarilz1701_**

**_soooo yah!_**

**_hope you all like the story so far:-) _**


	8. Chapter 8 irene

chapter 7

_**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY THIMG WITH MARVEL I ONLY OWN MY OC'S**_

I woke up to the sound of lots of shuffling yelling and happy people? Where was I? once my eyes adjusted to the bright lights and white walls i saw lots of people buzzing around me, than i remember my sister. i suddenly started to ask the people around me where my sister was, they told me to relax and Grace was safe, but i didn't satisfy me. than i heard a familiar voice, Irene Irene are you o.k? yes i am ok. is that you grace? i asked yes Irene it is me. where are we? we are at a top facility called SHIELD. grace replied how did we get here? i asked i i dont now grace responded. an unfamiliar voice called my sister. Grace/ oh hey Natasha. grace replied how are you? this Natasha person asked my sister? a lot better grace replied. Natasha where is Clint? i'm right here another voice said. great your both here now i have some very exciting news Irene woke up! grace told this Natasha and Clint people. that's amazing Grace! said the clint person i think. than a guy with dirty-blonde hair came over to me. hello Irene i am agent clint barton of SHEILD and this is agent Natasha Romonff she also works for SHEILD. it is nice to meet both of you, i am Irene Romava as you probably know. i know you just woke up but can i ask you a question? clint asked sure i replied do you know where you have been for the last 7 years? i i dont remember. sorry. its okay Irene clint replied. do you remember anything? clint asked. i remember someone, i think my parents talking about a Natalia Romava. Clint and Natasha looked at each other with worried faces. um k how about you two catch up a bit and try to rest, there will be doctors coming in and out but they should be quick. and with that Clint and Natasha left.

_**hope you enjoy this chapter we are going to be seeing a bit of Natasha's background soon so please keep reading! **_

_**Please read and review!**_

_**blackhawk21**_


End file.
